


Finally Home

by flightoftheseraph



Series: February Whump Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (of jack eating angel hearts), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Vomiting, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Jack is finally free from the Empty and has to face down what he has to do to take down Chuck.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: February Whump Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622764
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the February Whump Challenge Day 1 - Vomiting/Dehydration

Jack loses track of how long his father holds him. He buries his nose in Castiel's coat and smells the burning smell of ozone and rain. He missed the texture of his coat and he curls his hands into fists as he holds for dear. It's one of the senses he missed in the Empty.

Jack digs into Castiel's coat - the texture of his coat is so comforting he begins to tear up and then one cough and the face he'd been holding back this entire time comes crumbling down like an avalanche and he feels buried in the rumble. He had to be brave and not be scared because he had to save the world, but in his father's arms it crumbles and he just closes his eyes and focuses on the tight embrace. 

Castiel begins to brush Jack's hair and Jack's stomach lurches as he cries - he clings more tightly to his father's coat and before he can get a single word of warning out - he retches and bloody vomit all the ground. Jack faces colours with shame and horror - and he's trembling. 

But his father shushes him and rubs his back more. He's still sweaty and shaking - his body still heaves and even through the worst of it Castiel just holds him.

"Shh...Jack...it's alright, I'm here...you're safe," Jack cries harder and they both sink to the floor. Jack hisses as it makes his wounds scrap against his jacket and he whimpers - unable to speak. 

'Don't fight it, it'll only make it worse," Jack 's chest is heaving from tears but he's kept most of the first heart down. 

Castiel pulls back and hesitates before he holds his hand to Jack's chest. Castiel's grace is so bright and full of comfort and love and the stinging from the wounds fade. 

The Empty was so devoid of...anything. It was so much nothing Jack was drowning in it and he was scared so scared. Just like when he was in the womb and he felt Castiel's grace crackle - his voice a loud cry that he didn't understand at the time all he knew was safety. 

"Are you okay?" Jack is trembling and stares up at his father ashamed, "yes...but I need his...his heart," Castiel eyes fill with anxiety.

"It's a part of Billie's plan, it's only the beginning. If Chu-if my grandfather finds me before I can get powerful enough to defeat me. He could kill me again,"

Castiel nods, "I trust you, Jack," Jack hesitates.

"I've been trying to keep them down...it's so…..difficult," 

Castiel pulls him into an embrace, "We'll figure something out Jack but let's get you home and healed."

Castiel kneels and fills over the Grigori, Jack shakes his head, "I have to do it...it's part of the..plan," It has to be his choice, that's what Billie said. "Sometimes I puke them up and sometimes they stay down," Jack didn't admit how many times he spent puking up hearts. 

Jack knows by now he uses enough of his angelic strength to plunge his hand in the Grigori's chest and he twists his hand to rip the aortic artery and twists the other way and pulls his arm back out. 

"Don't...watch...please," His father's eyes are sorrowful - a fear that scares Jack and a worry that he's missed for so long. 

"I'll deal with the body," Castiel says as he picks up the corpse and takes it away. Jack is happy to not have to see it anymore. It only makes his guilt far worse - even if the Grigori are evil. 

Jack kneels and tries to block out most of it. He pretends it's anything, but an angel heart. The texture is slimy and cold against his mouth and he tries to swallow it without chewing. and he swallows roughly and gags as it threatens to come back up. His arms are soaked in blood. The metallic taste feels his mouth and chokes him. He wipes his mouth as he shoves the rest of the heart in and chews. Feeling like a horrible and careless monster.

But he's doing this for good. It's good. He's choosing to be good.

It's all apart of the plan. Jack thinks - the blood is sticky on his hands. It's gross. He feels gross. 

Castiel returned and kneeled next to his son - his eyes understanding and soft, "Are you ready to go home?" Jack blinks and composes himself. Home. He can finally go home. Jack nods slowly.  
"Can you walk?" Jack isn't sure but his father helps him stand - he sways on his feet but Castiel steadies him and smiles - "Let's get you home," Jack leans into his father's shoulder as he guides him out of the church and into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I've struggled with executive dysfunction for *years* and I think I'm finally finding a way to overcome so I thought signing up up this whump challenge would be helpful to keep me writing.
> 
> Definitely love any comments and kudos they are super helpful and appreciated!
> 
> (or yes I obviously don't know the best way to rip out a human heart so I did some guessing lol)


End file.
